Things I Would Like To Do To Kurt Hummel
by specsO-O
Summary: Blaine can't quit thinking about Kurt in dirty ways. So he decides to write down his fantasies in a notebook. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Written for a prompt on the Glee kink meme. Basically, Blaine is consumed with dirty thoughts about Kurt, and writes them down. In a notebook. Which shall eventually find its way into the hands of one Kurt Hummel. **

**Prolouge (Sorta)**  
***Just explains why Blaine began writing down his toughts, and it is yet to be explicit***

Blaine Anderson was many things. Innocent, was not one of them. He was charming, intelligent, and dapper as hell, but as much as he tried to keep his thoughts pure, he couldn't. He just fucking couldn't, and it was all because of one Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was, in his opinion, the sexiest being to walk the planet, with his immaculent hair, soft skin, and delicious pink lips. (He also had the best ass Blaine had ever seen, Beyonce can kiss it.) Blaine could hardly look at him without feeling aroused. This borderline obsession he had with the adorable countertenor would be cause for concern under normal circumstances, and his relationship was not a typical one. Kurt had been so vunerable when they first met, and after the Karofsky inncident, the last thing Blaine wanted was to get too physical too fast, and scare him away. He cared about Kurt too much to do anything that might cause the younger boy stress. That seemed unavoidable if he kept treating him the way he currently was. In an effort to keep himself from dragging his beloved into a ramdom closet and screwing him until he couldn't walk, he had been avoiding him like the plauge. This wasn't helping his dirty thoughts at all though, as everytime he graciously declined one of Kurt's many invitations to hang out, Kurt would pout, and he'd start thinking about how he'd love to sink his teeth into that sweet lower lip, which led to thoughts about how Kurt's lips would taste, which led to thoughts about how the rest of Kurt would taste...and then he was forced to make a hasty escape before Kurt noticed his "little problem". (Not that it was in any way little, thank you very much.) Then after he took care of that, and couldn't help but angst over the hurt expression he would sometimes see displayed on Kurt's beautiful face as he ran from him. So,  
deciding that blowing Kurt off (in both the pervy and clean meaning of those three words) wouldn't help his situation, he came up with a third option. One that he was testing out right this very moment, while in Spanish class.

Instead of taking notes, like he knew he should be, he was busy filling in the notebook he had bought specifically for his current purpose.(It was an exsact replica of his Spanish notebook, there was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to get caught in the act.) He smirked at the decorative title page he had made on the first page: "What I would like to do to Kurt Hummel, (and Eventually Will)", and began writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

***Blaine trys out the notebook. Exciting...***

The actual writing came ridiculously easily for Blaine. It wasn't like he was at a loss for material, as his overactive immagination, encouraged by his acursed teenage horny-ness, had supplied him with enough mental immages of Kurt in extremely compromising positions. (He had actually put a great deal of thought into which one of his fantasies he should try to relieve himself of through writing first, and up until lunch, he had been at a loss.) Blaine had lunch right before Spanish,  
and a free period right after, which he figured he might have to take advantage of, if his thoughts were even half as arousing on paper as they were in his head. He had started off lunch feeling very annoyed at himself for not being able to make up his mind, (and silently cursing Kurt for making his decision so difficult) and it was about halfway through the lunch hour, while he was weighing the pros and cons of starting off the notebook with his more vanilla "ideas", and leaving the really kinky stuff untill he got into the swing of things, that he felt a shift in the cafeteria's force. The light chatting about sports and the weather suddenly turned to dark whispers. He tried to ignore it, seeing as he had more pressing matters on his mind, but when he heard Wes (WES!) mutter a quiet "fuck...", his curiosity got the best of him, and he turned to see just what exsactly could be having this effect on Dalton's student body. The sight he was met with was simply delicious.

A few tables away, Kurt was sitting, absent mindedly flipping through the latest issue of Vougue. He was also eating a popsicle in a way that rivaled any porn star. His tounge would around the tip of the popsicle, before taking the whole thing (it was NOT a small popsicle) completely in his mouth and sucking on it so hard that his cheeks became hollowed.  
Blaine wondered over how oblivious Kurt was to the attention he was recieving. Then it occured to him exsactly how much attention Kurt's actions were attracting, and hell no, he was npt okay with it. It was one thing for him to perve on Kurt,  
(He was in love!) but it was most deffinately NOT okay for all of his classmates to be doing it too! Didn't they know Kurt was his? Didn't Kurt know he was Blaine's? And since when were any of them gay anyhow? He suddenly felt the need to march over to Kurt and order him to his room, preferably forever, so nobody would ever have the honor of seeing him in this state.  
(Except for him of course, if he got his way Kurt would find himself doing quite a bit of sucking daily.) He didn't, as it would be highly innopropriate for him to order his not-quite-boyfriend to do anything of the sort, but that didn't stop the idea from playing out on his movie screen of the mind.

And it was at that moment that Blaine made up his mind about his writing topic for the day.  
-

Roughly five minutes until the bell was set to ring Blaine finished his first entry. He actually did feel slightly better,  
which was surprising considering that he had spent half of the class writiting and the other half batteling his dick. (He was fortunately on the winning end, but it had been close.)

As soon as the class was over he walked fluently to his dorm, (He most ceartainly did not run, as that would detract from his calm demenor) and laid on his bed to read over his first official entry in his fantasy log. (He had decided that 'fantasy log' was a nicer way to describe his little self-assigned project then his 'book of ammature porn.' He wouldn't want to seem unclassy, after all.)

**What I Would Like To Do To Kurt Hummel (and Eventually Will) page 1**

_Setting: Cafeteria, then his dorm_

_The moment I realized that I was not the only one fixated on the awe-inspiring mouth of Kurt Hummel, I was pissed the hell off._  
_Kurt Hummel is mine, damnit, as everyone (except for Kurt) is well aware. My fellow Warblers are going to be sorry later on when Kurt and I don't show up for practice after school today. Because once I got my angel alone, he wasn't getting away._

_I marched up to my beautiful boy, taking a moment to watch him in action at a closer range, and alerted him of my presence via clearing my throught._

_He looked up at me with those wide, innocent fuck-me eyes.I fought the urge to bend him over the table and do just that._

_"Blaine! Umm hey, uh, What's up? (I had to bite my toungue to keep from answering that honestly, I wanted to come off as in control) I leaned over, brushing my lips over his ear and whispering in my most seductive voice._

_"Come with me darling, and I'll show you." I felt my boy shiver, and couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face._

_"B-Blaine, what are you-" I cut him off with a searing kiss._

_"I am going to walk you to your dorm, where you will stay and wait for me while I retrieve a few items from my dorm. When I return, I will tell you what's going to happen. Alright sweetheart?", I whispered, aware of the stunned audience we had, but finding myself unable to care._

_"Oh, I ummm, yeah okay, great! This is...okay." I laughed lowly at Kurt's reaction, his blushing face and fumbling speech turning me on even more. He just stared at me for a moment. I regarded him with an ammused expression._

_"Would you like to go anytime soon, Kurt?" He immediately jumped up, blushing even more fiercely then he was a few seconds ago._

_"Right! Yes, lets...let's go." He quickly answered. I loved how he didn't question if he should trust me or not. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and led the way to his dorm, ignoring all of the stares we were recieving._

_Once outside his room, he seemed unsure of what to do._

_"What now?", he asked, his voice quiet and shaky._

_"I am going to my room to get a few things, and then I'm going to come here, where I expect you to be waiting in nothing other than your boxers...and your tie." I watched his face as my obvious intentions sank in. With a face that was about three shades redder than usual, he softly said, in a teasing tone_

_"But, Blaine, what if I get cold?" He smiled softly at me, with eyes full of wonder, and I just couldn't help myself. I pinned him to the door and kissed him as hard as I possibly could. He gasped, stunned, before wrapping his arms around my neck, trying to pull me closer. I broke it off before I lost all control and ruined my plans, and leaned in close._

_"I assure you, I will keep you plenty warm." He whimpered in a way that should be illegal, and I practically melted. I opened the door to his room and gently pushed him inside._

_"I'll be back soon," I told him, before shutting the door softly. I then preceeded to run down the hallway, appearences be damned._

_-_  
_As soon as I got to my dorm, I went straight to the my closet, where I had strategically hidden the box containing everything I would need for the day I could have Kurt in bed. I overlooked most of the contents, not wanting to overload Kurt's mind the first time we were together. I decided that the flavored lube (Kurt likes strawberries, I checked) was all we would need this time. I doubted he'd be ready for full on sex, and as much as I wanted to see my boy walking around Dalton with a slight limp,_  
_showing everyone the exsact extent of our relationship, I didn't want to push him too far. I pocketed the lube and losened my tie, shedding my blazer before exiting my room and making my way to return to my soon-to-be lover. I took a few seconds to catch my breath, before opening the door to Kurt's room, stepping inside, and locking the door behind me. The sight before me was almost to good to be true. Kurt was the most beautiful thing EVER. His skin was flawless, and he was completly exposed, with nothing but a pair of very pink, very tight boxers, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He was surprisingly toned, and, and God he was just so hot I couldn't even stand it. I sauntered over to him, and lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at me._  
_He seemed so insecure. I simply couldn't have that._

_"Kurt? You know you're beautiful, yeah?"_

_"You really think so?", he asked in a small voice, his eyes full of hope. It killed me that he had ever had anyone give him reason to doubt my words._

_"Oh yes. More so than anyone else I've ever seen," I answered. It was the most honest thing I've ever said in my at smiled, and it gave me courage to continue. "Now, did you want to hear my plans, or do you want me to leave? If you feel like this is too soon, I will, and it won't change a thing about how i feel about you."_

_"No! Uh, please don't leave. I want-I want to do s-stuff. Just not...um, I don't think I can...go all the way. Is that okay?_  
_I mean, I want to, I do! But its all so fast, and I, I...I'll just shut up now..." I laughed softly at him, unable to not._

_"Shhhhhhhh," I soother, kissing him softly. "I wasn't going to suggest doing 'it' yet. I just thought we could have some..._  
_fun." I grinned at him mischieviously. "Is that alright with you?"_

_"What did you have in mind?" He sounded curious, and if his tightinig boxers were any indication, I was turning him on. Good._

_"Mmmm well. It occured to me earlier, when watching you suck on that popsicle in that completely obscene manner that is from now on not allowed outside a bedroom, exsactly how much I would enjoy it were you to treat me in such a manner." He shivered at my words, and I decided to take that as an invitation to continue. "Then I thought about how afterwards, I would return the favor._  
_I would suck you til you came for me, and then I'd roll you over and really taste you." Kurt was squirming in my arms, and I just held my angel tighter, whispering into his ear, "Any objections?"_

_"No! Holy...Blaine, I, yes. Yes, please, let's do that. Can we do that?" He was literally shaking from want, his voice cracking._

_"Of course, love. Are you sure?" He shook his head in agreeance. "Excellent. On your knees, Kurt." He hastily obeyed, dropping to his knees, and looking up to me, silently asking what to to next. I undid my pants, letting them fall to the floor. He eyed my erection with a look of pure hunger, and I practically came from the sight of him. I freed my erection, and watched Kurt's face as he gave a tiny frown. "Is something wrong Kurt? You don't have to do this if you don't want to, baby, you really don't."_

_"No I do, its just, well, I'm not sure how to, um, go about...this." He looked at me nervously, like he was worried I wouldn't still want him. He had no reason to worry._

_"It's alright, baby, I know. Why don't I show you, hmmm? Then you can try." He nodded, and I pulled him up, before pushing him onto the bed, positioning myself ontop of him. I kissed my way down his torso, all the way to the waistband of his underwear,_  
_and marked my boy's hipbone, wanting to make sure he never forgot who he belonged to. He moaned and arched his hips upwards._

_"Blaine, please..." He yelped my name in a voice that was an octave higher than his normal voice (and that was saying something.)_

_"Quiet Kurt. If someone hears you, we'll get stopped. I wouldn't want that, would you?"_

_"N-no. But..."_

_"But what?" I asked in a slightly harsh tone. He looked embarassed._

_"I don't think I can. Be quiet, that is." He gave me an apologetic look. I just smirked, this gave me an idea._

_"Kurt, surely you can control yourself?" He blushed. "No? Well, luckily I planned ahead." I whipped the tie from around my neck._  
_"Sit up Kurt." He obeyed, and I proceedeed to gag my beautiful boy. "Now then, let's see if it works." I pushed him back down,_  
_and ground our erections against one another-hard. All that came out were his muffeled sounds. "Its really too bad, you know, I would love to hear what I'm doing to you." He looked at me with wide eyes. "It's alright though," I kissed my way back down his stomach, and leaning down to kiss his erection through his underwear. "I'll get to see it soon enough." And with that, I yanked them down, and took him into my mouth. God, he was screaming into my tie, and I hummed around him, trying to make him feel as good as possible. He was trying to warn me around the makeshift gag, but I ignored him, and swallowed everything he gave. When he came down, I crawled up next to him, and gently untied the gag._

_"Blaine, that was, holy hell that was amazing." I smirked at his dreamy expression, and leaned in to kiss him._

_"Can you taste yourself on me, Kurt?" I smiled at his blush. He was so embarassed, even after all we'd done. "Answer me." I commanded softly, wanting to make it clear that I was not to be ignored._

_"Yes, Blaine, I can." He ducked his head, nuzzeling between my neck and sholder. I gently pulled away, and looked down at him._

_"Do you remember what I said earlier, about what I was gonna do after I made you cum?"_

_"Y-yes." I gestured for him to continue. "You said you, uh, wanted to t-taste me. That you were going to roll me over, and, well,_  
_taste me." He said the last bit in a whisper, like he didn't quite believe me. He'd believe me soon enough._

_"That's right. And do you think me the type to go back on my word?" He flushed._

_"No, of course not! But, don't you want me to, you know, take care of you? I-I mean, I, you didn't come yet, but I did, and, I kinda feel bad, like its not really fai-". I cut him off, pulling him in by his tie for a kiss._

_"Kurt Hummel, roll over this instant, and let me worry about me," I ordered, with a tone that sent the message that protesting was out of the question. "I can get off alone, but you have class in fifteen minutes, and you are going to be late if you stall any longer, because I'm not letting you out of this bed until I have done what I said I was going to do." He whimpered at my words,_  
_before finally doing as he was told and turning to lie on his stomach._

_"Good boy," I said, "but I don't know if I trust you not to try anything. It isn't your turn to touch, so this," I bound his wrists together with my slightly damp tie, "should make sure you behave how I want you to." I positioned myself by his entrance,_  
_not bothering with the lube, (It had been for Kurt's benifit, but it seemed like that would have to wait for later.) and licked right around it, but not yet dipping in. I decided now would be as good a time as any to quiz my Kurt, make sure he really had been paying attention this whole time. "I'm going to ask you a few questions now, okay pet?" He nodded, unable to talk, he was biting his lip so hard to keep quiet. "When you get an answer right.." I licked over his hole once more, hearing him whine a little._  
_"But when you get it wrong.." I smacked his ass, smirking at the little squeal he made, before rubbing it soothingly. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes what?"_

_Yes...Blaine?" I brought my hand down, and was surprised when he slightly arched into it. I decided not to call him out for enjoying his punishment,though, since I was having to much fun giving it to him._

_"Guess again."_

_"Yes, oh great one?" He asked cheekily, and I brought my hand down again, harder this time. He moaned quietly, trying to hide his pleasure from me._

_"Since you're havung such trouble, I'll go ahead and tell you. You are to adress me as 'sir' until after you've cum. Understand?"_

_"What if I don't?" He challenged. I leaned down, whispering in his ear._

_"Then you won't get to cum." He shivered against me, and I took that to mean that my message had sunk in. "First question. Which Warbler is sexiest?"_

_"Oh, I don't know...Wes is attractive, tall..." I spanked him harder than the other times. He yelped in surprise. "I'm just teasing Blaine! You know that. I haven't even looked at another guy since I met you!" I smiled at that._

_"That's much better. An excellent answer Kurt." I dipped my head down, and swirled my tounge in his hole, getting sofuckingturnedON at the little sounds he was making, muffeled by the fist he had in his mouth. I pulled my tounge out, much to his dissapointment, and asked, "Ready for the next question, darling?" He shook his head yes. That wouldn't do, I wanted to hear his voice. So I smacked his ass again, liking how easily was reddening, his skin being so pale. "Answer me with words, Kurt. You speak three different launguages, I'm not asking much."_

_"Yes sir, I'm ready for question two." Oh God, him calling me sir was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I took a moment to compose myself before continuing._

_"Splendid. I would like to know if you've ever fantasized about me. Have you?"_

_"Yes, sir, on several occasions." I rewarded him by swirling my toungue around a bit more, listening to his mewls._

_"And what did I do in those fantasies?" He blushed._

_"This, alot." I furrowed my eyebrows._

_"Elaborate." I smacked his ass, lightly this time, more to make a point then anything._

_"You just, you take over, show me who's boss, you know? I'm so in control all the time, I like the idea of letting myself go, of having someone else be in charge." He lookedback at me. "Especially if that someone is you." At that point I just lost it. I plunged my toungue into him, fucking my boy with it as hard as I could, and allowing myself to jerk off simaltaniously. Kurt was squirming, and I brought my unoccupied hand down, as a warning to keep still. We were both so turned on at that point, and we didn't last long._

_We orgasmed simaltaniously, and as soon as I came down I wasted no time freeing Kurt's wrists and pulling him into my arms. He blinked and looked at me wonderously._

_"I love you, Blaine." My heart soared in my chest, and I grabbed him by the tie and crashed our lips together._

_"And I love you. Always." He looked at me like I had just offered him the new Armani line, free-of-charge._

_"Really?"_

_"Of course Angel." The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period, and that Kurt had less then ten minutes until his next class. "Now hurry up and get dressed, the last thing I need is to have my boy expelled." He smiled shyly at me._

_"Your boy?" I kissed him sweetly._

_"Always."_

**End of What I Would Like To Do To Kurt Hummel (and Eventually Will) :page 1**

Blaine closed his notebook, and set it on his bedside table. He smiled to himself. This wasn't just a fantasy, he decided, this was a plan. He could figure out his whole relationship with Kurt, on paper, and then he could work on actually making it happen.  
It was 'd spend each moment he possibly could with Kurt, so he'd be able to predict his reactions to his own when he was writing, making his fantasies play out the way they would when they were actually together, so he could be totally ready. Kurt Hummel was going to be his completely. He just didn't know it yet.

*Note that Blaine's journal is written in past tense, because he's recounting his fantasy, which already happened in his mind so...past tense. Sorry if that's confusing. And review with kink suggestions, they get my plot bunnies! I like plot bunnies...

Anyway, open to suggestions! I figure this could get rather long, because it's pretty fun to write, even though it makes me feel pervy. So, you know, suggest!*


	3. Chapter 3

*In this chapter: Blaine draws inspiration for his entry from a text. Naughty schoolboy smexitimes? I think yes. (Sadly, the schoolgirl outfit thing didn't work out, cause I highly doubt the likelyness of Kurt randomly owning one. And Blaine seems to be incredibly realistic in his fantasies.)

Warning: Roleplay and spanking. If you don't like it, don't read it. The next entry will have something else you might like that someone who likes this might not. So, you know, THERE.*

Blaine was feeling acomplished. His journal had been a huge sucess. Not only had it managed to entertain him during the exceptionallly boring school day, but it was so much easier to be around Kurt now. Writing his thoughts down helped him to keep his urges under control, and if his urges were under control, he would be less likely to push Kurt up against the lockers and screw him until he wasn't able to think. That would just be tragic...

Besides, he could finally focus in class again. (Kurt was kinda killing his gpa; his parents were not thrilled.)

That was the plan as he walked into his government class for first period with Wes and David. He'd pay attention, charm the teacher, and be back on top as the best in his grade in no time. Except the topic of discussion was the juvinile justice system, and how young offenders were processed. And it was very desturbing, which ment he had to look away in horror and try to think of happy things. And then Kurt decided to text him.

**From:Kurt **

_Guess what?_

Blaine wondered what could have Kurt so excited as to break the rules and text during class. He may be boundry-pushing, but his boy took school very seriously. He decided that replying was probly a good way to get an answer.

**To:Kurt**

_What?_

'Oh, what a mysterious and unexpectedly sexy answer,' he thought to himself. *mental face-palm*

**From:Kurt**

_I did something way naughty :)_

Blaine nearly dropped his phone. (Which would have sucked, as then he would have blown his cover and not have been able to reread the text. Over and over again.) He could see it now; Kurt all nervous, biting his bottom lip red. He'd repremand Kurt for being such a bad boy, and then he'd bend him over a desk and spank him until he promised to be good. Kurt would beg him to let him make it up to him, and, being the generous and forgiving guy he was, Blaine would comply.

Oh, what if Kurt had one of those sexy schoolgirl uniforms? He could just flip up the skirt, and gain complete axcess to that tight little ass...mmmmmmm.

He then realized he was yet to text Kurt back. He should probly fix that.

**To:Kurt**

_May I ask what you did, my little rebel?_

My little rebel? Maybe that was pushing it a bit...he hadn't planned out how their cellular enteractions were going to go yet...

**From:Kurt**

_I stole Wes' gavel of doom._

Blaine nearly choked holding back laughter. Kurt would consider that bad...gosh he was so cute. And the look on Wes' face would be hilarious!

**To:Kurt **

_Well I, for one, can't wait for Warblers._

(That was true, a guilty and slightly smug Kurt would be delicious eye-candy.)

The bell rang before Kurt could reply. Damn. Blaine made his way to his next class, not really paying attention to his peers.  
After all, he had a story to write.

-**What I would Like To Do To Kur****t Hummel (and Eventually Will) page 2**

_As soon as I got that text from Kurt, I had suspected that I might not make it through Warblers. When I arrived at practive, I knew that there was no way in hell I could. Kurt's face was red, and he was dying from holding back laughter. Wes was freaking out, yelling at random Warblers, and demanding to know who took it. David and Thad were frantically trying to calm him down. Just as I was making my way to Kurt, David called me over._

_"Blaine, Wes' gavel was taken, and we need you to question the Warblers individually, or we aren't going to get through Regionals. Wes is demanding that practice be canceled today."_

_My eyebrows shot up. Oh this was too good. I was being given the perfect opprotunity for epic roleplay. With Kurt. Fuck yes. I smiled reassuringly at the council._

_"I'll get right on it. The gavel will be returned by tomorrow morning."_

_I was waiting in my room impatiently. I had told Kurt to be at my dorm at 8._

_It was currently 8:04._

_I knew I was being slightly ridiculous, but I didn't like being kept waiting. I had put alot of effort into rearranging my room to set the scene. I had removed my wall posters, and put away all of the usual miscalaneous objects that typically covered my room. My desk had been moved so that it faced the door directly, and I had made sure to put everything we'd need in the top left-hand drawer. I heard a knock on my door, and quickly set myself behind the desk._

_"Come in, Kurt." I felt my heart stop when he walked in the room. He looked so beautiful, sucking on his lower lip, turning it red, just as I had imagined. I tried to put on a stern front._

_"Sit down." I motioned to the chair I had placed infront of my desk._

_"Do you know why you're here Kurt?" He shook his head no. 'No? Here's a hint. It has to do with a ceartain Warbler's most beloved possession being stolen." Kurt blushed. I smiled evily at him. "I just love how naughty you've been. Do you know why?" He shook his head no again. I leaned across the desk to whisper to him. "It provides me the perfect opprotunity to give that sweet little ass of your's a spanking." I watched my boy squirm in his chair. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He looked down, and I noticed how tightly he was crossing his legs. I smirked. My Kurt was so bad, getting turned on just thinking about me punishing him. 'Well Kurt?"_

_"I, um, please do it." He looked nervously at me. "I've been so bad, Blaine, I need you to teach me a lesson." I quickly put my stern face back on._

_"Yes you do. So you know what? I'm going to ask you to drop your pants, and come lay across my lap." I grinned darkly at his whimper. "You're lucky you're pale you know, cause I'm not stopping until your ass matches the shade of pink your face is right now." He was shivering now, and it was turning me on. I decided that this was really getting to him. "Once I feel like you've learned your lesson, you're going to repay me for spending my valuable time trying to keep you out of trouble." I watched his face carefully, trying to gauge if this was getting to be to much for him. I hoped not. I leaned in closer and whispered, as if confiding a secret. "And then, if you've been a good boy and done everything I asked, I just might fuck you." This was a slight understatement, because Kurt could outright refuse to touch me and I'd still do him if given the opprotunity. But admitting that wouldn't have sounded nearly as sexy. Besides, he hadn't showed any sign of not wanting everything I had just described._

_I moved around the desk, and pulled Kurt up from the chair. He was flushed and shaking, which I assumed ment he was excited. "Give me a safeword." He looked into my eyes, and grinned sheepishly._

_"P-Prada?" I chuckled at him, deciding that this boy was amazing. (Not that I didn't already know that, but he just insisted on proving it every five seconds.) I sat myself down in the chair he had previously occupied, and looked at him expectantly. He must have gotten the message, because he hastily pulled down his pants, revealing a pair of those tight boxers I like to think he wears. They were blue this time. He looked at me unceartaintly. "Do you want me to take them off, or..." I grinned at him._

_"No. That is most definately my job." He smiled shyly. "Now come here." He stepped closer, and I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto my lap. I positioned him to my liking, and rubbed his back for a few minutes._

_"Are you going to do it anytime soon, Blaine?" I smirked, and brought my hand down hard. He gasped, and the sound went straight to my, well, it was a hot sound._

_"You. Impatient. Little. Brat." I punctuated each word with another spank. "This is supposed to be a punishment. You aren't supposed to enjoy your punishment, Kurt." This was a complete lie, because I loved how into it he was. But again, the truth just wouldn't have been as sexy._

_"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to, it's just- you're really, really good." I smiled at that. _

_"You think its good now, baby? Just wait until I fuck you. You're gonna come screaming, all because of me." My hand started coming down faster, and I was completely fascinated with the sounds coming out of Kurt's mouth._

_"Guuuuh. Oh my,...Blaine! God, don't stop, never stop..." I couldn't stand it much longer. I spanked him as fast and hard as I could, until I couldn't understand what the hell he was saying._

_"Kurt, I, oh hell." I picked him up, and moved over to the desk, pushing him down on his knees in front of me. I undid my pants, and pulled down my boxers. "Suck me, now."_

_He did as he was told, and holy shit was he good at it. I tangled my hands in his hair, and tried desperately not to lose control and thrust into his mouth. When I was but seconds away from coming in his mouth, I pulled out. He looked up at me._

_"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I could, I could try again, or-" I cut him off by yanking him up by his collar and attemting to eat his face off._

_"Get on the desk, babe, I want to fuck you now." He sat down on the desk, facing me, but I grabbed him at the hips and turned him over, so that he was lying face-down in front of me. I pulled his underware off, and felt a smirk creep up on my face as I took in the lovely shade of dark pink/light red it was. I pulled open the top desk drawer, and grabbed a pre-lubed condom out, wasting no time rolling it on with one hand, as I licked the fingers on my other hand and started to prepare my boy for the taking._

_When Kurt was nothing but a writhing, whimpering mass beneath me, I slipped out my fingers, much to his dissapointment, and leaned down to nip at his ear._

_"Are you ready for me sweetheart?" He shivered against me._

_"Yes, oh sweet cheesus Blaine, fuck me." His voice was cracking, and he sounded so needy. It was a very nice ego boost._

_"Alright, Kurt. You've been such a good boy, taking your punishment, sucking me just how I wanted. I think you deserve it." I turned his head so I could capture his lips, and I slipped my toungue in his mouth as I slipped my dick into him. I knew it was his first time, so I waited a minute, giving him time to adjust. When he nodded for me to continue, I slowly pushed into him, until I was all the way in._

_"Blaine, your ooooh it feels really good..." I began to gently thrust in and out of him._

_"Oh my, harder Blaine. Please?" I complied, absolutely loving the moans I was getting from him._

_"You like this baby? You like me taking you from behind, filling you up, giving you everything I got?" He whimpered._

_"Uh-huh. It, yeah its fucking gre-eat." I laughed lightly, picking up speed as we neared realease._

_"I'm about to come, okay Kurt?"_

_"Me, me too." I leaned down again, kissing him as hard as I could, muffling our crys of realease in each others mouths._

_After we came down, I gently pulled out of Kurt, feeling kinda douchey when he flinched._

_"Oh Kurt, did I hurt you? I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to. I just lost control."_

_"No! It, it hurts, but not too terribly, and I loved every minute of it." I kissed him gently._

_"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" He giggled, and I scooped him up and carried him to my bed, bridal style. I layed him down gently, and spooned up against him. He sighed contently, snuggling back against me. _

_"I love you." I kissed the top of his head._

_"I love you to angel. So much." I pulled him in tighter._

_And that's how we fell asleep._

Blaine closed his journal, smiling to himself. If only life would actually play out like it did in the journal...


	4. Chapter 4

_**This, my dear readers, is long overdue. I'm really obsessed with my other fanfics. I'm sorry about that.**_

_**BUT! This is an important chapter! **_

_**WARNINGS: Umm if you've read the first two, then you have nothing to worry about, as this is a lot less explicit. OHHHHH! It has chocolate!**_

Chocolate, Blaine decided, is one of those things that Kurt should never have in public. (He had kept a running list, ever since the popsicle incident.) Seriously, was the boy trying to force Blaine into doing him in the cafeteria?

Yes, the cafeteria. Blaine was starting to think there was a curse on the place. Apparently, Kurt was unable to eat appropriately. This was proven, yet again, as he gaped at Kurt's little pink tounge, darting out to lap at the chocolate drip at the corner of his mouth. Blaine gulped. Whywhy_why _did Kurt have to be so delicious? And why couldn't he eat without making such a mess? It was only a chocolate dribble, but it was very distracting, and Blaine was trying to study for Spanish. (He was starting to fall behind in that class for some reason.) He sighed. This really couldn't go on much longer. He needed Kurt, the notebook wasn't going to cut it for much longer...He had been using it every day for the past two weeks, and was yet to run out of ideas. It wasn't keeping him satisfied like it did in the beginning. After a momentary inner struggle, he decided "screw it" and started writing.

**Things I Would Like to Do to Kurt Hummel page three**

_Now that I had had Kurt completely, I realized that he would view me as a type of sex god. I wanted to live up to the standards I had set for myself, as would anyone, so it was only natural that it came to this._

_The this I was refering to was Kurt, tied up helplessly to my bed, with me hovering over him with a bottle of chocolate sauce. (I had even warmed it up, being the considerate person that I am.) Kurt cocked his head slightly to the left, gazing at the bottle curiously._

_"What do you plan on doing with that?" I smirked, popping the top, and pouring a line down Kurt's torso, loving the low moan he let out._

_"Guess." I licked up the line, over his abs and up his chest, scraping his skin with my teeth. He was fighting against his bonds, and I tilted my head up, kissing him roughly. "Do you like this, baby?"_

_"Oh hell yes. I can taste the chocolate on your toungue, fuck, it's delicious." I grinned._

_"Not nearly as delicious as you." I sucked on his lower lip, before pulling away to look at him. He was flushed, and gasping, and I adored it. "Kurt, do you know why I love you like this? Tied up, at my mercy?" Kurt whimpered, and shook his head._

_"N-no. Why don't you, uh, enlighten me?" I smirked, stroking his thigh lightly._

_"It shows me just how much you truley belong to me." I squeezed, leaning down to kiss him. "And it's true, isn't it? Your mine, aren't you, baby?" Kurt shook his head yes. I then basically attacked his neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking at his sensitive skin. "Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me how I'm the only one that will ever touch you like this."_

_"Yes, you, oh god, only you. I'm your's Blaine, I swear." I moved back to his lips, kissing him breathless._

_"That's right, love." I leaned back, grabbing the chocolate syrup, and scrawling my name across his abs, before slowly licking it off, completely focused on the little mewls and whimpers he was making. I finished, surveying my work. I noticed that he was hard. I smirked. "Kurt, I don't think I'm going to be able to clean you up this way, my dirty boy." I kissed him once more, before getting up off the bed, and leaving his line of vision._

_"Blaine. Come back...please?" I laughed, ducking into the bathroom, and turning on the shower. When I came back out, I took a moment for scenic viewing. Kurt was fighting desperately with his bonds, trying to escape. I sauntered over to my prize, untying him from the headboard, but making sure that his wrists were still bound together. "Blaine?" He huffed. "I would like to come sometime tonight, if you don't mind!" I yanked him to his feet, smacking him lightly on the ass._

_"You're so very impatient. I thought I taught you how to wait a while back." Kurt blushed, mumbling quietly._

_"I thought I told you it was your own fault for being too good at what you do." I raised my eyebrows, pursing my lips dissaprovingly._

_"You, my love, are getting quite an attitude. I think you'll have to be punished, yet again." He shivered in delight. I leaned in closer. "But not tonight. It's getting late, and we have school in the morning." He pouted sweetly, and I couldn't resist nipping at that lower lip. "Besides, I have to clean you off, and take care of this," I reached down to cup his erection, grinnig darkly at his moan. "Don't you worry though, you'll get the proper punishment you deserve soon enough." _

_And on that note, I whisked him away to the shower._

Blaine smiled dreamily, deciding to finish the story in Spanish. (Because yes, he most ceartainly had just whipped out the notebook in the middle of the cafeteria.) He steathily glanced over at where Kurt had been sitting earlier. He was gone. Blaine was busy wondering where his boy, ummmmm, Kurt, had run off to, when suddenly he realized the presence of someone standing over his shoulder. Someone who smelled like strawberries...

Oh _shit._

**_HEHEHE, total evil cliffhanger on my part. How do ya'll think the ceartain someone is going to react to what he is no-doubtbly reading over Blaine's shoulder? How do you want him to?_**

**_Tell me, cause seriously, I listen. (Atleast I hope I do...)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I like this chapter even though *gasp* THERE'S NO MENTAL SMEXITIMES!**

**Sorry, but it had to be done, in order to set up the rest of the story. I'm thinking two or three more chapters. Maybe four...**

**Anyway, here ya go:**

Blaine slammed the notebook closed, before slowly turning around, eyes closed and babbling.

"Look, Kurt, I um, that wasn't what, what I'm trying to say is-" Blaine was then cut off by the person infront of him.

"I'm officially scarred for life." Blaine paused immediately.

"...Wes?" He opened his eyes, to see none other then Wesley H. Lueng standing before him.** (SURPRISE TWIST! I feel like RM)**

"That would be me, yes." Blaine felt slight admiration for the straight boy who could read hardcore gay porn and keep such a dignified front. Then he focused on the 'read hardcore gay porn' part, and figured he should focus on that.

"How much of that did you see, exsactly?" Wes raised a brow at the question.

"Well, I started at the beginning, and was right at the 'you'll get your punishment soon enough' part, when you slammed the book shut." Wes frowned. "Which is annoying, because you know it's physically impossible for me to start reading something and then not finish." Wes made an attempt to grab the notebook, forcing Blaine to snatch it and clutch it to his chest possessively.

"What the hell Wes?" Blaine did not want anyone to read his fantasy log. It was private, thank you. "This is private." Wes scoffed at that.

"Oh, yes, bacause when I write extremely kinky porn, I make sure to do it in a crowded cafeteria!"

Several nearby students turned their way with scandalized looks. Maybe this wasn't the best place for this conversation.

"Look, Wes, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Wes smirked.

"What? Do you not want anyone to know about how you write PORN STARRING YOU AND MY ONLY COUNTER-TENOR?" Blaine slammed his head against the table, much to Wes' amusement. "Aww, don't worry Blaine, I'll be a good friend and help you out." This got Blaine's attention, and quickly.

"If you say _anything_ to my Kurt..." Wes grinned.

"_Your_ Kurt, is he?" Blaine groaned. "I hadn't realized you were so possessive. This is useful information..." Blaine glared at him.

"I hate you." He ignored Wes' laughter at his statement. "I'm serious Wes! You come up behind me, read my personal writings, smelling like him, nearly giving me a heart-attack..." Wes cut him off, yet again. Blaine sensed a pattern developing.

"Okay, first off? Your amature, though admittably well-written, **porn**, is not nearly classy or suave enough to be classified as 'personal writings'." Blaine tried to interject his disagreement, but Wes barreled on before he could. "And secondly, what the hell are you talking about? How do I smell like him?" Blaine blushed lightly. (He was never more grateful for his olive complexion.)

"Strawberries. You smell like strawberries, which is what Kurt always smells like..." A look of comprehension adorned Wes' face.

"Oh, that's probly because I borrowed his shampoo." Blaine raised his eyebrows. And just why was Wes anywhere near Kurt's shower?

"Umm why? Your rooms aren't even on the same hall." Wes grimaced.

"He said my hair was, and I quote, utterly discraceful and a million times more greasy than the locks of one William Shuster."

Blaine was confused. That didn't really sound like Kurt... Wes continued with a pout on his face. "And then he threw the shampoo at me and comenced talking on the phone to a really loud woman who was congradulating his scathing remarks." Blaine smiled. Now this made sense. (Kurt had told him all about Ms. Sylvester.)

Wait! Why was Kurt calling a cheerleading coach? Was he going to be a cheerleader again? Holy shit, that needed to happen...

"-and it makes my hair really fluffy which is nice and it does smell really good."

Oh. Had Wes been talking that whole time? He had been distracted by images of cheerleader Kurt. Mmmmmmmm, cheerleader Kurt...

"Blaine? Are you listening?"

Well no, he hadn't been. He had been daydreaming, and it was way more fun then Wes' newfound shampoo appreciation. And it had also left him sexually frustrated. Now he needed to take care of that, too. Awesome.

"Sorry Wes, I've got to go." He stood up abrubtly, which was very surprising to Wes, if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"Where?" Blaine ignored him.

"I trust you'll keep this a secret?" Wes smirked at him.

"Oh, I won't tell a soul, I promise."

Blaine didn't particularly like his tone of voice, but really, he had more important matters to attend to.

Besides, Wes was his friend, and normally very serious. He wouldn't want to rock the Warbler boat. It's not like David had seen the notebook. Now _that_ would be a problem.

So, was Blaine worried? No. Should he be?

_Well_...

**AN: HAHA! Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? I'm totally pulling a Ryan Murphy and keeping them apart as long as possible. But I needed this to set up my totally awesome idea for the next chapter or two.**

**Also, I felt bad for making Wes evil in one of my other stories. Probly both, actually. I haven't decided yet...**

**OH! Speaking of my stories...**

**I have an idea for another one. (I'm thinking of ignoring I'll be there for you for a while, because I honestly have nothing going for that right now.) Now, don't laugh, but I'm going to write werewolf Blaine. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was going to go for a pretty dark yet humerous approach. Nothing Twilight-y.**

**It will have protective! possessive! werewolf! Blaine, and go AU from NBK. **

**Blaine would honestly enjoy dark/evil type activities, but fall for Kurt. He'd be losely based on Spike from season two of Buffy. Evil, but delightfully so, and capable of loving another person.**

**Would anyone read it? I'm curious. **

**Okay, I'm done. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alas, this is also non-smutty. The next one will be though, so I'll try to post it later tonight. THEN it's the final smutty finale. **

Blaine was going to kill Wesley. Seriously, he was going to murder him horribly, and nobody would blame him for it. It was bad enough that Blaine had to sit through Spanish class, trying his hardest (no pun intended) to focus on writing about his angel, with Wes smirking at him from across the room, but Blaine could have delt with that. No, Wes had gone and done the unthinkable.

He had told _David_. And they had informed at least half of the Warblers in on the fact that Blaine needed persuading to finally make a move.

And David was brilliant. Completely insane, but damn clever.

It was David, undoubtably, who was responsible for the fact that Kurt was standing before the Warblers. Preforming. Adam Lambert. Tight leather pants and laced up bitch boots included. (Somehow David and Wes had convinced everyone that they needed to up their choreography, and asked Kurt to do a number, seeing as he was the only one with any dancing experience. Their speech beforehand was very rational and convincing, damn them.)

This was not_ fair. _If Blaine were able to tear his eyes away from Kurt, Wes and David would be terrified at the look he'd be giving them.

As the last few notes of For Your Entertainment sounded around the room, Kurt stood before the Warblers, in all of his delicious, panting glory.

"Well, what did you boys think?" Blaine smiled encouragingly. Kurt was putting on the diva front, but he could tell how nervous the younger boy was. He was just about to say something nice when...

"If you're interested, I'm in need of some late night entertainment." Blaine gasped, because, hell no, _nobody_ propositions _his_ Kurt, except him. AND EVERYONE KNOWS KURT IS HIS. (except Kurt...)

Kurt's mouth dropped open, but he wasn't looking at Blaine. All eyes were on Lucas, a moderately attractive tenor, who had just propositioned Kurt. (Lucas had hated Blaine from day one, apparently he didn't like singing backup.) He was smirking, and Blaine was immediatly pissed off. Would it be crossing the friend line if he saved Kurt from this? No, probly not...

"He can't. He promised to tutor me in French, and I have a quiz tomorrow." All eyes turned to Blaine, and Wes and David's eyebrows raised simaltaneously. (How do they even do that...)

Lucas glared at him.

"I'm in your French class, we don't have a quiz til next week," offered Braxton, another tenor. (What was it with tenors?)

Blaine kept a calm front, though. There was no way he was giving up that easily.

"Yes, but I missed the last one. If I don't take it by tomorrow, it will average into my grade as a zero."

David and Wes did NOT look convinced, but everyone else seemed to buy it. Except for Lucas, who was still glaring at Blaine. Ah well, you can't win over everybody.

The bell rang, signaling the end of Warblers practice.

Blaine rose, offering his arm to Kurt.

"Shall we?" he asked, in the most ridiculous posh accent he could muster. Kurt blushed slightly, linking his arm through Blaine's.

"Of course."

Blaine grinned, leading them out the door, looking back only once to shoot a smug smirk at Lucas, who was still glaring.

Blaine rather hoped the boy's face would freeze that way.

**AN: Ah, yes, real-actual-totes Klaine action next chapter. ****Hells yeah :)**

**Which of Blaine's kinks do you reallyreallyreally want to be used for actual, non-journally smexitimes? **

**Oh, and review. (I think I'm supposed to say that, all the stories I read say review at the end XP)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This starts a few minutes after the last one. It contains smut. *smirk* It was fun to write.**

"You know, I don't recall you ever asking me to tutor you." Blaine froze, turning to look at Kurt, who was sitting primly upon Blaine's bed, legs crossed and smirking. What should he say? Kurt obviously knew he had made the whole thing up. Honesty was always a good policy, right?

"Alright, so perhaps I made it up." Blaine turned to smile at the boy on his bed. "I don't trust Lucas, I was looking out for you."

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Were you looking out for me, or were you looking out for you?" Blaine felt his heart drop.

"N-no, it was for you." Blaine cursed himself. It was painfully obvious he was lying. Kurt looked crushed. This was all his fault, he shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"You were jealous Lucas showed interest in me..."

Blaine sighed.

"Yes, but Kurt, I'll back off, if, if that's what you really want."

Kurt looked at him, straining a smile.

"No, don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't want to come between you and...Lucas."

Blaine finally got it. Kurt wasn't upset that he had ruined his potential date/hook-up, Kurt was upset because he thought that he liked _Lucas_. (Reallly, Lucas? The guy's a duche.)

Holy shit, Kurt liked him! That was fucking fabulous!

Kurt got up to leave, thinking that the huge smile plastered on Blaine's face was because he had promised to keep away from Lucas.

"God, Kurt, no! Don't, don't leave!"

Kurt turned around, eyes shining with unshead tears. Oh God, he had made him_ cry_...

"Kurt, I _was_ jealous, but it's not what you think, I..." Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands. "I don't like Lucas. I think I, I think I love you."

Kurt gasped at those words, just how Blaine imagined him.

"Really?" His voice was high and excited, causing Blaine to chuckle. Kurt looked slightly offended at his amusement. Blaine leaned forward, kissing him gently.

"...that answer your question?"

"Oh yes." Kurt leaned in, eager to kiss Blaine again. Their lips connected, and Blaine deepened the kiss, while slipping his hand down to cup Kurt's ass, giving it a squeeze. Kurt moaned, so Blaine figured it was fine, but he should check anyway, right?

"I'm not going too fast for you, am I, baby?" Kurt blushed.

"Baby?" Blaine mentally facepalmed. Kurt probly hated being called that... "I like it."

Blaine grinned, pulling him close.

"And to answer your question, factor in the fact that I'm a sixteen year old boy, and that you're really, _really_ hot." Kurt smiled. "You can do _whatever_ you want." Blaine raised an eyebrow, leaning down to nip at Kurt's neck.

"Anything I like?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine smirked lightly. "Go get on the bed."

Kurt practically tripped in his haste to get there. Blaine went to his closet, pulling out handcuffs from his secret Kurt-box. (Because yes, it's definately real.) He slipped the cuffs into his back pocket, before going to join Kurt on the bed.

"Clothes off, baby."

Kurt did as he was told, smiling shyly. Blaine gaped.

"Damn, you're even sexier than I imagined." Kurt looked away, a soft giggle escaping his lips.

"You think about me alot?" Blaine smirked, crawling over his boy on the bed.

"Oh yeah, all the time." He focused his attention to Kurt's neck, working a hickey. After all, Kurt was his officially now, and everyone should know.

"What do you think about?" questioned Kurt.

Blaine wanted to say something about flipping up a tiny skirt, or giving Kurt a spanking, or making dark, purple marks all over his boy's body. But that might be too much at once...

"Mmmm, all sorts of naughty things I'd like to do to you. Pin you down, show you who's boss." Kurt whimpered, and Blaine slid his hand along the smaller boy's side. "Would you like that, baby?"

"Uh-huh. You have amazing ideas."

Blaine laughed, pulling out the handcuffs, holding them up for Kurt to see.

"What do you think of these?" Kurt moaned, and Blaine could feel the other boy's erection through their uniform pants.

"I said you could do anything you wanted, didn't I?"

Blaine smirked, pulling Kurt's arms above his head, handcuffing him to the bed.

"Are you going to fuck me?"

Blaine nearly came at the question. How the hell did Kurt manage to ask that so innocently? He had to be cool though, Kurt needed to see him as in control. "Well?"

"If you ask nicely." Kurt grinned cheekily.

"Please?"

Blaine scoffed. "You don't think I'm that easy, do you?"

"_Pretty please_, with a Celine Dion medley on top?"

"I _suppose_ that will do, for now." Blaine smirked, puttting his fingers up to Kurt's mouth. "Suck, please."

Kurt did as he was told; Blaine loved how readily his boy obeyed.

When Blaine felt that his fingers were sufficiently wet, he pulled them out gently, and positioned himself so he could see what he was doing. He teased Kurt's hole, circling it with a finger, but not yet dipping in.

"B-_laine_."

"Alright baby." He pushed a finger in, surprised at the tightness, but even more surprised with the way Kurt was moaning. Wasn't the first time supposed to hurt for a bottom? "You're taking this very well for a virgin." Blaine pushed a second finger in, scissoring.

Kurt smiled a bit.

"Just because I've never been with another boy before, doesn't mean nothing's ever been there."

"Oh really? Well, I suppose you could take me then, huh?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Blaine removed his fingers, and quickly pulled down his own pants. He positioned himself at Kurt's entrence.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please fuck me."

Well, there was no way in hell Blaine wasn't going to do that.

He pushed in slowly, losing himself in Kurt.

_"Blaine..."_

"I got you, baby, just relax." He began to thrust gently, leaning down to connect their lips. He could feel Kurt moaning into his mouth, so he picked up speed. He figured this would be over pretty quickly, with it being Kurt's first time, and as he'd been hard since he first caught sight of the leather pants.

Let it be said that Blaine is a good guesser. They came within seconds of one other, panting into each other's mouths.

After a moment, Blaine released Kurt from the headboard, grinning when the younger boy snuggled up to him, just like he'd always envisioned.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's admission, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, baby. More than anyone."

Kurt sighed contentedly, burrying his face in Blaine's chest.

Blaine played with the smaller boy's hair, stroking it long after Kurt had fallen asleep.

He'd have to remember to thank Wes tomorrow.

**AN: Before anyone starts saying how 'unrealistic' it is for them to jump into bed together, let's think this through. Kurt and Blaine are either sixteen or seventeen year old boys. They have obviously liked each other for quite a while. They were alone in close proximity to a bed. It's very close to what would happen in real life.**

**Also, next chapter is probly going to be the last one, unless I cut it in to two parts.**

**Question! What was your favorite chapter so far? Chapter three has been mentioned a couple of times, so I'm pretty sure spanking will be featured as a real-non-notebook occurence.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Oh gosh, I'm sorry, a bunch of people dragged me off for a batchelor party. (Which was weird, as I'm a girl, but the guy was gay, so...)**

**Anyway, I just got back, and decided to post this part of the end, which envolves sexting, because kinky sexting is my favorite new thing ever. (In fiction, not real life.)**

**So, you know, if anyone who reads this is a writer, and writes a hot sexting story, do alert me.**

Blaine sighed, pulling out his notebook, glaring at the pages detailing the many ways he would enjoy taking Kurt. This damn notebook was most definately the worst idea he had ever had.

Kurt had texted him last night, instead of coming to Blaine's dorm for their nightly fuck. It wasn't even a sexy text, it was a 'not in the mood' text. Since when was Kurt not in the mood? It was all the notebook's fault, Wes told him that David had alerted Kurt of its exsistance, which of course ment that Kurt had hunted it down and read it, and it had probly freaked him out. They had only been dating for three weeks, so Blaine had never really gotten around to the whole kink thing. What was he going to do, walk up to Kurt and be all 'hey, I think you should crossdress and completely submit to me because it's hot and I think you'd look delicious in a skirt.'

Knowing Kurt, that probly wouldn't go over well. Of course, having Kurt find the notebook wasn't desireable either, but that was more than likely what had happened. Blaine flipped through the notebook, checking for any signs that Kurt had read it, like scribbled warnings to never come near him again, or tear stains because his boyfriend objectified hiim in such a way.

You know, clues.

Blaine nearly dropped the notebook when he turned to the last page.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm terribly sorry I couldn't make our 'date' last night. I have decided that, in order to make it up to you, I shall allow you to act out anything from the notebook that you want._

_I'll be at your room as usual tonight, I promise._

_Yours always,_

_Kurt_

Blaine could hardly breathe. That little...oh, Kurt was going to get it! Blaine had been freaking out here! He fished his phone from his pocket, quickly typing out a text to Kurt.

**To: Kurt**

_You are in so much trouble._

He tapped his fingers impatiently, anxiously awaiting Kurt's response.

**From: Kurt**

_Oh? And why is that?_

Oh, so he was going to play innocent, was he?

**To: Kurt**

_You know exsactly why. I was so worried you were freaked out about the notebook, and then I find that naughty little note you left me. You don't honestly think I'm going to let you get away with that, do you baby?_

**From: Kurt**

_Mmmmm, I had hoped not._

Blaine groaned. Was he really expected to wait until tonight? His phone buzzed again, and he looked down at it curiously.

**From: Kurt**

_What are you going to do to me tonight?_

Blaine smirked. No way, he wanted Kurt to squirm with unceartainty.

**To: Kurt**

_Oh no, I'm not telling you a thing. You can be patient like a good little boy, and find out tonight._

**From: Kurt**

_You're no fun._

**To: Kurt**

_I'm plenty of fun, as you'll soon find out_.

**From: Kurt**

_I can't wait until I'm at your mercy..._

Oh hell, how is it that Kurt can turn him on without even being in the room?

**To: Kurt**

_Same here baby. _

The bell rang. Damnit, why does that always happen when he's having an important conversation?

**To: Kurt**

_Gtg. I love you_.

**From: Kurt**

_I love you too._

_And Blaine?_

**To: Kurt**

_Yes, love?_

**From: Kurt**

_Try not to lose it when you see my skirt._

Blaine actually did drop his phone at that. This boy was going to be the death of him.

Atleast he'd die happy.

**AN: Before someone reads WAY too into that, Blaine isn't going to literally die.**

**You all laugh and think I'm overdramatic. Trust me, with the reaction my friend gave me, I have reason.**

**OH! ALSO**

**Was I the only one watching the Klaine kissage and thinking "Kurt's innocent my ass!" ?**

**Just asking...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Oh lord, if I thought chapter three was dirty...Seriously, this is some raunchy stuff. I'm somehow both proud and embarassed.**

**Warnings: Spanking, slight-to-really-apparent dom/sub dynamic, and Blaine's love of explicit dirty-talk. **

**Note that, despite the fact that this is utter filth, sprinkled with some very sweet moments/emotions, I am insanely happy with how it turned out. This is actually my first fanfiction started, and will be my first fanfiction finished. I think it went rather well.**

**Anyway, this was longer then most of the other chapters before I even got around to the actual sexing. Just thought I should point that out. Don't know why, it seemed important. *shrugs***

**Well, this is it. I hope it works for ya'll.**

Blaine looked at his watch every two seconds obsessively. Seven fifty-eight. Kurt was due to be here in exsactly two minutes. Oh God, this was exciting. His boy had basically given him a pass to do whatever he pleased. Of course, he'd stop if Kurt showed signs of discomfort, but still.

He was determined to go all out. He had everything they'd need laid out on the bed, as he liked the idea of having Kurt anticipate when each item would be used. Fortunately, it was Friday, so he wouldn't have to worry about holding back. Good.

Blaine sighed, checking his watch yet again. Eight. Why wasn't he here? Maybe the texts scared him off? No, he had responded positively to those. Ugh, he probly got held up skyping Mercedes or something. Blaine smiled to himself. That was just fine. The later Kurt was, the more he could punish him for it.

By the time he got a knock on his door, five minutes later, he was more than ready to get that boy over his knee.

Blaine swung open the door, not sparing a moment to look, more concerned with yanking the boy into his room and crashing their lips together. He only kissed him briefly, pulling away before Kurt had time to respond. Blaine pinned him to the door, gazing intently into Kurt's eyes.

"You, my love, are late."

Kurt gasped, trying to catch his breath. Blaine took that moment to run his eyes along Kurt's body, and holy shit, he wasn't lying about the skirt. While his top half was concealed under his school blazer, his bottom half left nothing to the imagination. It was the same dark blue as the the Dalton blazer, with red piping. Not to mention that it only came down to Kurt's mid-thigh. And God-damn, were those Doc Martens?

"I'm sorry. Mercedes...skype..."

Blaine grinned because, really, did he know his boyfriend or what?

Then Kurt tried to reconnect their lips, but Blaine was having none of it.

"Oh no. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? No kisses until proper action has been taken."

Kurt pouted, but allowed Blaine to drag him over to the bed, eyes widening as he took in the objects spread across it. Blaine smirked at him.

"Now, I'm going to ask you what you think each object is for. Just because I can."

Blaine picked up a small paddle, deciding to start with the obvious.

"Could you hazard a guess, my darling Kurt, as to what this is used for?"

Kurt blushed, looking down.

"I assume it's for my punishment."

Blaine smiled, ammused at Kurt's sudden shyness.

"And why are you being punished today?"

"Because I went M.I.A. last night, and then I teased you with the note and the texts."

Blaine smiled, pleased.

"Correct. Very good, Kurt." Blaine causually grabbed the bottle of lube, twirling it in his hand. "I suppose you know what this is for as well."

"I would hope you plan on using it to fuck me."

Blaine smirked.

"As a matter of fact, that's exsactly what I plan on using it for. You're on a quite a roll here."

Kurt smiled.

"Thank you."

Blaine allowed a small kiss, before grabbing another item on the bed; the pair of handcuffs that had been used quite frequently since their first time. (Actually, now that Blaine thought about it, was it saying something bad that their first time had envolved handcuffs? Nah, it just meant they were adventurous...)

"And these?"

Kurt smirked. He could directly quote Blaine's reasoning for _those_.

"They are so I'll be completely at your mercy, and have no choice but to beg you for what I need. You'll have complete control over me, and can do whatever you please."

"Precisely." An evil grin crossed Blaine's face. He had gotten an idea. "Actually, why don't I just go ahead and tell you our entire schedual for today and tomorrow?"

"If, if you want." Kurt smiled adorably. "And if there are any rules you want me to follow, perhaps you could tell me them as well?"

Blaine's grin widened.

"Why Kurt, what an excellent idea! I shall be sure to do just that."

Blaine sat down on the bed, opening his arms invitingly. Kurt immediately curled up in his lap, his favorite position.

"Now, first off, I must punish you for being such a little cocktease. I don't want you to hold back during your punishment, tell me if it becomes too much, or if you like it and want more." Blaine nipped at his neck. "Because I'll be happy to give you as much as you need..."

Kurt flushed at that suggestion, but Blaine caught the way his lips quirked happily.

"After I decide you've had enough, I will still expect a full apology from you. You will get on your knees, and you will do everything I ask of you, in order to prove your regret. I can assure you that you will suck me off, and that I will toy with you." Blaine roughly palmed the other boy's erection, chuckling at the desperate whine that escaped kurt. "You'll love it though, being my little slut."

Kurt groaned, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh but Kurt, I'm not done yet! After all that, I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to do anything besides cling to the sheets and scream my name."

Blaine leaned forward slightly, nibbling Kurt's earlobe, before whispering softly "and then tomorrow, I'll wake you up with my cock up your ass, showing you how much I love you. Will you like that, hmm baby?"

"I love everything you do to me."

Blaine smirked, giving Kurt's clothed member a squeeze in reward for having such a good answer.

"Oh, hell, Blaine..." Kurt took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Please, you said there were rules?"

Blaine grinned.

"Yes, just a few. First off, I am in charge, so you are to do everything I say. You are not to speak unless you have a serious question, or are spoken to. Sounds, however, are allowed and even encouraged. Most importantly, you are to tell me if _anything_ I do makes you feel unsafe or unloved, because those are both things I want you to _always_ feel when we're together. Understand?"

Kurt was nearly in tears now, finding the combonation of the utter filth he was being whispered, along with the amount of emotion Blaine put into his last rule to be insanely overwhelming.

"I-I understand, I, God Blaine, please..."

Blaine hugged Kurt to him, kissing his forhead softly.

"Please what, angel?"

"Please, just, just _everything_..."

Blaine smiled softly.

"I know, baby. Just relax, leave everything to me, okay?"

Kurt shivered on Blaine's lap, but nodded eagerly. Blaine smirked, pushing Kurt lightly to get him to stand up.

"Now then, I want the skirt left on, but your underwear need to come off, right now."

Kurt blushed, shifting nervously.

"I'm um, not wearing any."

Blaine's eyes widened, and his throat suddenly felt incredibly dry. Kurt hadn't had underwear on this entire time? Kurt had walked through the dorms, to his room, in public, with nothing under that short little skirt? (Actually, now that he thought about it, Blaine wasn't quite sure he liked the idea of Kurt strutting through the halls of Dalton in such revealing attire. There weren't any other gay boys at the school that he knew of, but there were a hell of alot of sexually-deprived straight boys...and it was a_ skirt_...)

His shocked silence gave a quick-thinking boy like Kurt more than enough time to doubt himself.

"Blaine? I'm, did I, does that ruin your fantasy?"

Blaine snapped back into reality because, seriously, _what? _

Kurt hurried on, desperate to explain.

"It's just, I ran out of briefs, and my boxers were all longer then the skirt, so I couldn't-"

Blaine interupted him.

"Get. Over. Here. _Now."_

Kurt immediately quieted, but didn't come nearly as close as Blaine wanted. He bit his lip nervously.

"Um, do you want me to like, lay a-across your lap, or-"

"Straddle me," came Blaine's immediate reply. "I want to be able to see every little emotion that flickers across your face."

Kurt complied, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, nuzzling his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed, breathing deeply. He liked 'clingy-Kurt.'

Now, however, was not the time for him to be 'awww-you're-adorable-I-just-want-to-snuggle-you-for-hours-Blaine.'

Now was the time for dominate-sexgod-Blaine. The Blaine that could balance being rough and controlling while keeping Kurt feeling safe and loved. The Blaine that he and Kurt both wanted him to be tonight. He could do this.

"Now then, I'm going to start with my hand first, as a warm-up of sorts. Just so you know."

Kurt smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

"Alright. I, I'm ready."

Kurt stuck his ass out, grinning checkily and giving it a wiggle.

Blaine laughed softly, flipping up the skirt, before bringing his hand down, giving Kurt's ass a solid spank.

The smaller boy gasped.

"Blaine! Oh, do it again, please?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"My, my, you really are naughty, Kurt, getting off on me spanking you."

He brought his hand down again, harder this time, chuckling darkly at Kurt's little gasp-whimper combonation.

"You like that, baby?"

Kurt groaned. Blaine judged that to be an affirmative, giving Kurt's ass quite a few good smacks.

"Mmmm, Blaine, please keep going..."

Blaine grinned, allowing for a few more hard smacks, before moving for the paddle, holding it up for Kurt to see.

"Think you're ready for this?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, but Blaine made no move to use it. He took in the sight of Kurt all flushed and panting.

"Beg for it."

"W-what?"

Blaine smirked at the desperate look on Kurt's face.

"You heard me. If you want me to give you the punishment you crave, you need to beg for it. How much do you want it?"

Kurt gulped.

"Alot. I want it alot, Blaine, please?"

Blaine chuckled.

"I don't know Kurt, you aren't being very convincing..."

Kurt whimpered, looking at Blaine pleadingly.

"Blaine, please, I need it. I don't know why, and it's kind of embarrassing, but I do, so much, and I'll do anything you want Blaine, I _swear_."

Blaine took a moment to answer, partly for suspense, but mostly to ensure that his voice wouldn't crack when he answered. He had to be in control, damnit!

"You'll do anything I want anyway..." He tried to hold back his smile when Kurt groaned, laying his head on his shoulder. "But I did promise to take care of you, and you just asked so very nicely."

He smacked Kurt's ass lightly with the paddle, smirking at the soft moan he got in response.

"Mmm, Blaine, again please."

Blaine smiled, but felt a bit of worry set in. How many times was he supposed to do it? He didn't want to go overboard, but if he didn't do it enough, Kurt would think him soft, which he was anything but, thank you. He decided he could just ask, although sneakily, of course.

"Now then, your punishment is fifteen strikes. That's fair, don't you agree?"

"Oh, perfectly fair. It's exsactly what I deserve, for teasing you like that."

Blaine smiled proudly. Yeah, he was definately good at this. After all, Kurt was hard as a rock, and he hadn't even really touched him yet. He took on his stern voice again, trying to make this as dirty as he possibly could.

"Yes you do. Count them out for me, darling."

Blaine smacked his ass again, grinning when Kurt's head fell forward onto his shoulder, allowing him the view of his ass. Delicious.

"Uh, one."

That repeated fourteen times, Kurt's moans deepining with each smack, and his breathing becoming more ragged. They were both a mess by the end of it, each with pupils completely blown out with lust.

Blaine seriously considered throwing all of his carefully laid plans to hell, and simply fucking Kurt then, but knew he couldn't. He wanted Kurt to depend on him. The best way to get that was to turn the boy into a begging, whimpering mess. So that's what he'd do. He flipped Kurt's skirt back down a bit reluctantly.

"Okay, baby, remember what comes next."

Kurt quickly scrambled off his lap, settling on his knees on the floor, looking up at Blaine expectantly. Blaine smiled, stroking the countertenor's hair lovingly.

"You like my cock, don't you Kurt?"

Kurt whimpered, nodding his head.

"Show me how much."

Kurt reached for his zipper, but Blaine swatted his hands away gently.

"Mouth only, sweetheart."

Kurt lowered his hands slowly, before leaning in, and grabbing the pull on the zipper between his teeth. He jerked it open, before sitting back, looking at Blaine helplessly.

"Is something the matter, love?"

Kurt looked down, embarassed.

"I, um, need you to get it out for me."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Pardon?"

"Well, if you won't let me use my hands, you have to help me a little here!"

Blaine laughed at the obvious irritation in his lover's voice.

"Alright, love, calm down."

Blaine gingerly dropped his pants and boxers, and his heart stopped at the look of pure want that spread across Kurt's angelic face. His boy moved in, pressing a gentle kiss to his shaft.

"God, _Kurt_."

Kurt, encouraged by his words, began blowing Blaine to the best of his ability. Blaine allowed himself to unwind abit, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair, whispering dirty encouragements.

"Uh, Kurt, such a good boy, doing everything I say. You know I love you, right?"

Kurt moaned around him, and shitshitshit he was about to lose it. No way could he let that happen. He tugged at Kurt gently, until the boy pulled back, releasing him with an obscene pop.

"Blaine?"

Blaine closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Control, he had to regain control.

"Come here, baby."

Kurt obeyed, straddling his lap yet again. Blaine kissed him soundly, resting one hand on the back of Kurt's knee, and moving the other to his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Kurt moaned loudly in response. Blaine slipped his hand under the skirt, toying with Kurt's hole for a moment, before pulling his hand back and grabbing the bottle of lube, holding it up for Kurt to see.

"I'll get you ready for me, and you get me ready to take you."

Kurt nodded, holding his hand out. Blaine squeezed a fair amount into his palm, as well as his own. They set to work, Blaine fingering Kurt, and Kurt stroking Blaine to spread the lube.

When Blaine was sure Kurt was ready, he pulled his hand out from under the skirt, and ordered Kurt to turn around. Kurt did so quickly, eager for what he knew was coming. Blaine positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance, before slowly lowering Kurt onto him. He gave Kurt a moment to adjust, kissing his pale shoulder.

"I, I'm ready."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips, lifting him lightly before lowering him back down as he thrusted upwards. After doing that a few more times, Kurt began to work with him, thrusting back into Blaine and helping to develop a rythum.

It was fantastic, and wonderful, and hot. But it wasn't enough.

Blaine growled, twisting them until Kurt was laying face-first on the bed, with Blaine ontop of him. He rammed into Kurt as hard as he possibly could, trying desperately to make him scream.

He was sucessful.

Kurt came screaming his name in what had to be at least a high F, and Blaine was sent over the edge by the fact that it was all because of him.

They just laid there for awhile, breathing deeply together. Eventually though, Blaine figured that laying ontop of Kurt might be making the other boy uncomfortable, so he reluctantly detatched himself, and made his way to the bathroom for a washcloth or something to clean them up.

"Blaine? Come back, please."

Blaine's heart simply melted at Kurt's whiny voice, and he hurried back, pulling the covers over the both of them, before pulling Kurt against his chest. Everything about this felt so perfect, so right. It had been everything he fantasized about, only it was _real_. Kurt was in his arms, cuddling with him in the aftermath of mind-blowing sex.

"I love you."

Blaine could have cried with how completely perfect it was to hear Kurt say that. He tried his best to pull him in closer, despite the fact that they were already flush against one-another.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Now, get some sleep, and think about how I'll wake you up in the morning."

Kurt sighed, turning in Blaine's arms so that he could give Blaine a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm, yes sir."

Blaine's eyes widened a bit, and if he weren't so gosh-darned tired, you could bet that Kurt would be recieving an epic round two.

But that was alright, because he and Kurt had all of the time in the world. And now that Kurt knew about his kinks, and had actually shared them,they wouldn't have to hold anything back.

Blaine's last thoughts before drifting off were of how much he loved Kurt, and that that notebook had quite possibly been his best idea ever.

**AN: The end. Not bad, for a first fanfic, huh?**

**But sweet God, the dirty-talk. I always figured Blaine would be into planning epic, theatrical sex. I know he seems pretty spur-of-the-moment, but I like to think that he just gets an idea in his head and elaborates at a really specific and high pace.**

**Anywhoo, what did ya'll think? Did the story end with a bang? (Haha, that's such a terrible pun...)**

**But yes, review! **

**Somebody asked about writing their own Blaine-journal-entry, so allow me to make this statement. If anybody wants to write their own journal-entry one-shots, you have my permission. (Just say you got the idea from this fic.)**

**Oh, Also...**

**Disclaimer: I totes don't own Glee, for obvious reasons. *Points to above story* The stupid Parent's television council bitches enough as it it...**

**Just thought I should put that somewhere.**


End file.
